Roy of the Rainbows
by buckiemuckato
Summary: The Life of Roy. Explained.
1. His Video Account

It was 10:00 at night, and Roy was lying on his bed watching some videos. Two nights ago, he had discovered a very deep, sad, tear-jerking anime called Clannad, and he had become hooked. He was in the middle of episode 2 of the second season, Clannad Afterstory, when his mom barged in his room.

"Roy honey!" she purred. "What are you watching dear? Naughty videos?"

"Mom!" Roy protested. His mom giggled like a little child and sat beside him on his bed. Roy inched away from her.

Roy's mom had become very touchy-feely with him this past few months. Taking pictures of herself touching him and posting it on Facebook was her new hobby.

Now, she cuddled up next to him and rubbed his thighs. "What are you watching, then?" she whispered in his ear.

"I'm watching this new anime I found online!" Roy replied. "It's about this girl, and guy, and..."

"Roy, honey," his mom cut off, "You're a grown teenage boy. You should give porn a try instead of these weird... What did you say it was? Aniee-meh?"

Roy flushed bright red. "Mom. First of all, do NOT insult my anime. Clannad is the best thing ever produced. Second, Mom, I've never heard of a mother encouraging her son to watch porn."

His mom sighed, almost as if she was disappointed. "Honey, you're way too innocent. You have a girlfriend, don't you? Who you've been dating for a few years now? Well, have you even had sex with her yet? I'm assuming not. Roy, you are the man. You can't disappoint your girl. I'm sure Morgan is waiting for you to make the first move, and I bet she's starting to get tired of waiting."

Roy blushed again, not only because he was embarrassed, but also because he thought his mom might be right. He thought back to a few months ago, when he had slept over at Morgan's house. In previous sleepovers, Morgan wore a baggy t-shirt and shorts for her pajamas. That time, though, she was wearing lacy see-through lingerie. He remembered how irresistably adorable she looked, blushing and trying to hide the see-through fabric as best as she could with her thin, fragile arms. Roy was so struck by her figure that all he could manage to say was, "Ooh, uh, shawty, I like your panties." Now, he realized how stupid he must have sounded, but at the time, he was desperately trying to sound cool and manly to impress her. At this comment, Morgan had looked at Roy in an odd way, which made him panic and say something even more stupid: "But I don't know how to have sex." At this, Morgan had excused herself to go change in the bathroom. She came back wearing an orange shirt for a club at school, and black sweatpants.

Roy's face turned a deeper shade of magenta at this memory that he had been trying desperately to forget. His mom, sitting next to him on his bed, did not miss this reaction.

"Let me guess, you embarrassed yourself in front of Morgan when she was obviously trying to have sex with you." When Roy looked down silently without nodding or shaking his head, his mom sighed.

"As a mom, I have a duty to help you when you're having problems. And right now you have a serious problem. And I can help you with this, dear." She cleared her throat. "You have two options. I could actually teach you how to have sex..."

"MOM!" Roy protested.

"Oh, but honey, I know quite a few great positions, you know. Or, you could just teach yourself using porn. I can help you make an account."

"Mom, do I really have to do this?!"

"Like I said, I can teach you, too..."

"No way. And imagine what my friends will say if they found out. Just no. I guess I'll make a porn account then..."

"If you say so, dear."

After showing him the website and making him the account, Roy's mom left to let him "learn" in peace. Roy made himself comfortable and watched his first porn video of his life.

.

After releasing, Roy leaned back, panting. He was addicted to porn. It was only a week ago that his mom had introduced him to this new world of porn, ans he had already watched countless videos and made more accounts on other websites. He couldn't wait to try it out in real life, and maybe even make his own porn video, with Morgan.


	2. Kicked Out of Figure Skating Club

Despite his awkwardness, Roy was actually fairly intelligent and a decent leader. He was the president of a big club at his school, known among the club members as "figure skating club". This club had been going on for years at his school, and it was pretty popular. However, it was quickly losing its popularity for its lack of events and meets. And everyone blamed the president for it.

No one actually got mad at Roy or bullied him about it, but many people made small, stinging remarks. Everyday, Roy chose different routes to his classes to avoid the masses of students whispering things like, "Last year's club was so much better," and "I wish that other girl was elected instead of him," as they passed by him in the hallway. The only human being he wanted to see at school was his girlfriend, Morgan. Morgan was the vice president of the club, and she supported him and encouraged him.

Things got so rough eventually, that sometimes Roy went home and cried. He stopped caring as much about school, and he even stopped watching porn as much. As a result, his grades dropped. His highest test scores were 70%, which would have disappointed him several months ago, and his lowest were 30%. His life, as he knew it, was over.

One day, at the club board meeting, the secretary of his club uneasily raised her hand and announced that she had something to say. She said that she was getting lots of complaints about the club, which wasn't anything new. Then, she explained what had happened in her math class the day before. An Asian girl, who was a member of the club, had suggested that the board take a vote on whether or not they should elect a new president. The other board members murmured among themselves at this new idea, and soon, ripples of agreement filled the room.

Roy felt his heart sink. His eyes burned. It was really, truly over now. He numbly heard the publicist of the club politely asking him to leave the room so the board members could vote. He clumsily got out of his chair and walked out. As he closed the door behind him, he felt tears streaming down his face. This was so unfair. His dad getting in the hospital, and now this. Why was everyone blaming him? What did he do wrong? He was trying everything he could to do well in school, manage the club, and support his dad, all at the same time. What did he do to deserve this? He walked outside to his car and left the school, not caring about getting in trouble, not caring about anything anymore.

But the vice president, and also his girlfriend, Morgan, wasn't about to let this happen. After watching her boyfriend leave the room in tears, she worked up the courage to stand up against the rest of the board members, who were eager to get rid of him.

"Before we vote, I have something to say," Morgan said, her voice trembling.

"What is it? A speech to promote yourself to be the next president?" someone commented, triggering laughter within the board members.

"No!" Morgan protested, but her voice was too small to be heard over the laughter and excitement. Desperately, she yelled louder this time, "Listen, goddammit!"

The whole room became instantly quiet. Morgan was shy and quiet most of the time, so her words had shocked everyone in to silence. She took a deep breath, and opened her mouth.

"I know the club has been losing popularity recently, because we don't have as many events or meets as we did last year. ...But is that Roy's fault? Would getting a new president really make everything better?"

Morgan took a breath. Her face was burning, she had never been good at speeches.

"I don't think you guys understand how hard it is to be the president. The president has to plan all the meetings, and organize all the responsibilities associated with the club. And that's really hard, especially because this is one of the biggest clubs of our school. On top of that, he still has to meet the regular member requirements. And the worst and hardest job of all, is dealing with complaints and unsatisfied members who makes nasty comments to him. That's what it means to be the president. You're responsible for everything, even if it's not your fault. He puts in so much time and effort for us, and for the other members. Have you ever thought of it like that? Have you ever thanked him for the hours of his life he dedicates for us?"

Her eyes were starting to burn as she recalled images of Roy crying outside his dad's hospital room, and also when he was stressed about the club. The stress Roy must have been experiencing was unimaginable to Morgan. She sat down, her fingers cold and numb. The room was dead silent. Someone awkwardly cleared her throat.

"So... Should we take a vote then?" the publicist suggested timidly. The board put their heads down. "Raise your hand if you think we should get a new president."

Morgan heard rustles as some people raised their hands. She felt the cold fingers of despair clutch her heart.

"Now raise your hand if you think we should keep Roy." Morgan raised her hand, and she heard several others raise theirs too. She gulped, letting herself be a little bit hopeful.

"Alright, heads up." Everyone lifted their heads, and Morgan felt her heart leap as she heard the result: "Roy stays."

Right after the meeting, Morgan called Roy and told him the good news. Roy thanked Morgan over and over again, and he wrote a long Facebook status about how blessed he is to have such a great girlfriend, and they had a long, fun night that night.


	3. StrapUp

StrapUp downed his fourth glass of alcohol, and sighed happily. At his side were three attractive black females, thirsty for some late-night fun. He inhaled some of his delicious but illegal smoke. This was the life.

He heard the door open and saw a white kid, maybe 18, enter the dark bar. Most of the customers were black, so he attracted a lot of attention. He sat down by StrapUp on the counter and ordered the cheapest drink on the menu.

"Wat yu doin here, dis ain't a place for people like yu," StrapUp grunted, ordering his fifth glass. The boy cocked his head. He looked clueless, staring at him blankly as if he had no idea what he had just said. StrapUp sighed and rolled his eyes. Dumb ass young white kids these days.

"I was sayin wat yu doin here. Yu betta leave before yu get yur ass whooped by some of dem niggas back there," StrapUp advised.

Instead of leaving, the boy introduced himself.

"My name is Roy, and I can't leave, my girlfriend told me she would be here. I have to wait for her."

StrapUp rolled his eyes again and took a swig of his drink. Roy recieved his drink and timidly tasted the suspicious beverage. He seemed to like it.

"My name iz StrapUp, nd I'm waitin for my cus Nicky. Came here all da way from Chicago fo 'im. Yu kno Nicky? He tells me he be a pretty famous rapper up here."

Roy shrugged, and replied, "Never even heard of him,"

StrapUp snorted. "He lie. He said everyone in dis state hearda his name. Shoulda known. I keep tellin him, change his name. Ain't no one like dat name Nicky." He shook his head. "He been down eva since dat bitch 'rissa left 'im. Dat part of my reason why I'm here, to comfort 'im."

Roy nodded absentmindedly, sipping his drink. The two boys sat in thoughtful silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts until StrapUp broke the silence.

"So wen yur bitch comin'? Didn' yu say yu come here for her?"

Roy nodded, frowning. "Yeah, it's weird, it's been a while already. She's never this late usually." He double-checked his watch. "She said to meet her today at the Pink Lion! I'm sure of that!"

StrapUp sighed, exasperated. "There's yur problem. Dis place iz da Black Lion. Pink Lion Café be in da next town."

Roy stared blankly at StrapUp for the second time that night, and StrapUp rolled his eyes for the third time.

"Get yo skinny ass home now," StrapUp dismissed. But Roy didn't move. Irritated, StrapUp glared at the boy. "Wat yu think yur doin'? Go!"

Roy fidgeted under his glare. "C-can you give me a ride home, maybe?" he squeaked. StrapUp raised his eyebrows, frowning in disgust at the boy's stupidity.

"I have my license and I have a car, but I share it with my girlfriend... And my girlfriend has the car right now... I got here because my mom dropped me off, so I don't have a ride home..."

"Ask yur ma to pick yu up den," StrapUp suggested, annoyed.

"My mom dropped me off here on the way to the airport. She's going to be in Africa for the next two days," Roy explained. At these words, StrapUp's eyes brightened.

"Africa? My mothaland!" he exclaimed. He grinned. "I'll give yu a ride. But I gotta wait for Nicky, den I take yu."

Roy agreed enthusiastically, and thanked him several times. Then, the two waited for half an hour for Nicky before StrapUp became tired of waiting.

"Dat muthafucka tell me he be here an hour ago!" he fumed. "Dat's it we leavin. I ain't waitin anotha minute." With that, StrapUp slapped down the money for his drinks and stormed out the bar. Roy hurried after him.

Once outside, StrapUp led Roy to an old, beat up car.

"Git in," he ordered. Roy obeyed, sliding in the passenger seat. The car smelled of marijuana. Roy wrinkled his nose in disgust at the strong, overpowering smell.

As he was pulling out of the bar parking lot, StrapUp casually said, "Of course, I ain't givin yu a ride fo free." Roy whipped around, bewildered. "Bu-but I don't have any money!" he protested.

Strapup chuckled. "I ain't talkin bout money. I need yo help."

Roy looked at him suspiciously. "Help...?"

The older man nodded. "Yurp. See, I'm in a band. We be makin sum gud music nd entertainin dem fans," StrapUp smiled proudly, "and right now we been makin sum music videos. But we need a white guy in it. Cus dat music, it be about da black man gettin in da fight wit sum white nigga over a bitch, nd den later fuckin doggy style. So we need a white guy in it bt da problem iz we all be black. So we need yu. So yu be helpin if yu wanna get yo ass home."

Roy looked at StrapUp, exasperated. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," he replied happily, "we need yu."

.

Roy was taken to the basement of an old, gray, dirty building. As he walked in, he heard some rats skittering across the dusty floor. He jumped as StrapUp bellowed, "We got da white nigga!" At this, the other members of his band spilled out of the back room, talking loudly and excitedly among themselves.

"So I picked up dis nigga down at da Black Lion," StrapUp addressed the other members. Roy shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of StrapUp's friends, as StrapUp explained what had happened. "So," StrapUp ended, "git dem cameras ready!"

The band rushed about, setting things up, as Roy awkwardly strolled about, pretending he was doing something. Finally, it was announced that things were all set up, and before Roy knew it, the camera was rolling.

Music unfamiliar to Roy's ears started blaring. "Shawty! Lemme fuck you doggy style!"

The band members, including StrapUp, started moving their bodies to the rap, and Roy, confused and desperate, followed their example. After doing that for several seconds, one member shoved Roy down to the floor. Bewildered, Roy opened his eyes widely. StrapUp came by him and whispered to him that this was the fighting scene of the rap.

"Shawty! Fuck off from ma bitch! Shawty! I gunna fuck her doggy style! Shawty! Yu ain't got the guts fo her! Shawty! Let me fuck her doggy style!" They rapped.

After enduring what was probably the worst five minutes of his life, Roy leaned against the wall, breathing heavily from getting pushed around so much. The music was turned off, but his head still rang with the lyrics. StrapUp came up behind him.

"Yo, gud work. Thanks fo dat. If yu wanna see dat, it be up on YouTube. It gunna look pretty dam gud," StrapUp beamed. But Roy shook his head, wiping sweat off of his forehead. He had sworn never to listen to that song again.

After that, StrapUp drove Roy home just like he'd promised. He had given Roy his number, but Roy deleted it as soon as he got home, promising himself to never enter a bar like that again.


End file.
